


In The Presence Of My Enemies (i will shout out a battle cry)

by Alpha087



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Astrid Hofferson, BAMF Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Bad Parent Stoick the Vast, But He Gets Better, Canon Divergence - Hiccup Leaves Before The Final Training Test, Found Family, He misses his son, He’s like 18 when he returns, He’s not good at it, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless Friendship, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Snotlout Jorgenson are Cousins, Hiccup does not approve, Hiccup has a Valkyrie for a best friend, Mythology References, Night Fury Lore, Older Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Parent Valka (How to Train Your Dragon), Snotlout is Heir, Sometimes family is you, Stoick the Vast Lives, Stubborn Hiccup, The Hidden World is Not Canon, The gods meddle, and a Valkyrie who refuses to leave you alone, because I say so, he leaves for about 4-5 years ish, two dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha087/pseuds/Alpha087
Summary: Astrid does not get to the cove in time. Hiccup leaves Berk behind. A Valkyrie is sent to Earth. Two strangers help each other escape from prison.Hiccup is expecting it to be just him and Toothless for life. But when a strange girl who doesn’t seem to be entirely human helps him escape from prison, he finds he can’t get rid of her - and he doesn’t really want to.Torunn wasn’t expecting to be on Earth for very long. But the scrawny Viking boy who helped her escape from prison is intriguing, and she decides to stick with him.Hiccup leaves Berk. A Valkyrie is sent to Earth. Ancient forces come out to play and a friendship to last the ages is formed.
Relationships: Gobber the Belch & Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Everyone, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Original Character(s), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Stoick the Vast, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	In The Presence Of My Enemies (i will shout out a battle cry)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hitchups](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610018) by [AvannaK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvannaK/pseuds/AvannaK). 
  * Inspired by [A Thing Of Vikings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408971) by [athingofvikings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athingofvikings/pseuds/athingofvikings). 



In another world, Astrid beat Hiccup to the cove. 

Astrid ran into the cove she’d watched Hiccup disappear into and immediately ducked as a large black dragon took off. She gaped at the sight of Hiccup on its back and by the time she regained her ability to talk, he was long gone. 

In another world, Stoick stood proudly as his son entered the ring to kill the dragon. 

Stoick sat in his house, quiet and sad. Astrid had come by and told him what she’d seen, that his son had run away on the back of a dragon. 

It was a long while before he left the house. 

In another world, Hiccup gained the favor of his tribe. 

Hiccup laughed delightedly as he and Toothless soared through the sky. They had no destination, no other obligations. 

For the first time, he was free. 


End file.
